


Sleepover Time

by Wallwalker



Series: HSO Bonus Round-Up [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade's not used to sleepovers, but she thinks she's going to have a good time anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Time

"...and that's when he decided that we ought to just go out, and that would make everything better. Do you believe it?"

Jade laughs a little, because she figures she's supposed to. She's not used to these kinds of things, not really! "So did you?" she asked, because she's honestly not sure.

"Heck, no!" Feferi laughs. "The very thought! Besides, he's been the kind of friend you only stay friends with because you've known each other for way too long, you know? I figured it was time to cut my losses, since we were moving away anyway." She shakes her head, then looks over at Jade. "You're comfortable, right?"

Jade does her best to smile as openly and whole-heartedly as Feferi laughs every time she sees her. "Of course!" she answers, although in all honesty she isn't, not really. Mostly she just feels awkward, strange in this big expensive house - yeah, her house is pretty big and full of all kinds of expensive stuff, but it doesn't feel nearly as fancy or as stuffy as this one! Feferi's family has the kind of wealth that smothers, like a living, breathing thing; Jade's grandpa is rich enough but his money's just kind of there, a fact of life that you've gotten used to.

"Oh, good," Feferi answers, although Jade gets the feeling that she knows it's a lie. "I so rarely get to have people over anymore! I'm so glad my mother allowed you to stay!"

And honestly, Jade doesn't have to lie to that one, because she's glad too. Sure, it's kind of awkward, but she still likes it when she gets to spend time with Feferi! She was just amazingly impressed by her the first time she saw her in school, how bright and cheerful and sassy she was, how she refused to be intimidated by anyone. But it was later, when she had gotten to know her a little bit better, that Jade realized just how lonely she had to be, moving from somewhere so far away and not really being able to talk to anyone, because just about everyone assumed that Feferi was some stuck-up rich girl. And Jade knew what that was like. Boy, did she ever.

Maybe they thought it was silly, the two stuck-up rich girls in their little clique. Jade didn't care about Feferi's money, though! She was just glad to have someone in her life who understood.

"Hey," Feferi says, "I have an idea! If you don't wanna just sit around and swap stories, let's go to Mother's pool and swim for a while! You like to swim, right?"

"Um... yeah!" Jade says, although in all honestly she can't do much more but dog-paddle. "I don't have a swimsuit, though -"

"That's okay! You can borrow one of mine." Feferi grins as she looks down at herself. "I mean, sure, it'll be a little bit big on you, but no one else is going to be watching, right?"

"Well... okay!" Jade perked up a bit at that. She hadn't swam in such a long time!

They change quickly, Jade into an old one-piece that wasn't that much bigger than her suit at home - Feferi had laughed a bit when she'd given it to her, said that it was clearly something she hadn't been able to wear in a long time. She didn't seem the least bit self-conscious about it, though, and when she finally steps out of her bathroom in that cute fuscia bikini - well! Jade might've stared a little longer than she'd meant to, but she hoped that Feferi hadn't taken any offense!

"You look fine, sweetie," Feferi says, looking her over. "Only a little too big, and green's a wonderful color for you." She took Jade's hand, and giggled. "Last one in the pool's a flounder!"

Jade's giggling too as they run down the hall. Maybe this sleepover wouldn't be so awkward after all!

**Author's Note:**

> HSO Bonus Round 1 - Flushed Jade/Feferi, High School AU + Sleepover.


End file.
